The Infamous Bamon Battles
by RockerChick08
Summary: MATURE! MATUUURRREEE! Rated R! Basically Age 17 and up, unless you want to take the risk! You've been warned! Another "Pre-Bamon" fic! Takes place about a month into their relationship! Title basically tells plot! Enjoy!


**Author's note:**** As badly as I wanted to update "Bamon" this week, I'm just realizing that it's not going to happen. ****I wanted to give you guys something to read in the mean time! Another Pre-Bamon story! One of the infamous Bamon fights! I hope this will suffice in the mean time while you wait for "Bamon: Chapter 8!" It's mature, MATURE! You've been warned! Don't really write lemons much any more; I like sentimental stuff better it seems. But yeah, I guess maybe I'm starting to like the lemons again. So yeah, you've been warned! Mature language (sorry about that!), and sexual content ahead! This goes out to you fantastic "Bamon" readers! God bless!**

**An Infamous Bamon Battle**

"I really think you're over-reacting, Bonnie." Damon drones lazily, following his girlfriend up the stairs of the Manor, bored and extremely annoyed with the little witch.

He winces slightly at the sound of his bedroom door loudly slamming closed, before taking a deep, calming breath (because really his temper just shot up immensely because _**no one**_ _**SLAMS**_ his door, _**annd**_ she _**locked**_ it? She was not about to _**barricade**_ herself in _**his**_ room!) before knocking on the wooden expanse.

"Open the door, Bon." The vampire orders, thinking he deserves some type of treat for not yelling at the infuriating woman; _**and**_ he didn't bang on the door? He definitely deserves some type of reward!

"Leave me alone, Damon!" he hears her shout; and it's not a pleading shout. It's an order, and well, Damon Salvatore does _**not**_ take orders from _**anyone.**_

"I'll rip this freakin door off the hinges; now open up!" the blue-eyed vamp swiftly bites out in reply, quickly losing his patience with the Bonnie. She'd been a bitch to him the _**entire**_ night, and they'd been argueing _**THE ENTIRE NIGHT!**_ He was tired of it.

Damon decides he'll wait no more than 10 seconds before busting through the door; and he starts to count but doesn't get past five before the witch storms out of his room, face the _**epitome**_ of the word "fury," as she huffs angrily and rushes past Damon and back towards the staircase.

"You are such an ass." Bonnie mutters under her breath as she descends the stairs. "First you won't let me go _**home**_; now you won't let me have any _**privacy? **_That's the _**least**_ you could do!" she rants, storming through the house, an extremely irritated Damon in tow.

"Not until you hear me out!" he argues, following her through the sitting room. If only she'd freakin _**listen**_ maybe she'd see he'd done nothing _**wrong!**_

"I don't want to talk to you!" the green-eyed woman loudly throws back, suddenly turning on her heels and fixing the vampire with piercing eyes that hold nothing but loathing and anger in them. "I don't even want to _**look**_ at you." She angrily bites out before turning back on her heel and making her way to the Manor door.

"Stop being such a girl." Damon returns before grabbing Bonnie's arm and whirling her around to face him. She was _**not**_ leaving; they were _**going**_ to talk; she was going to _**listen!**_

"Don't touch me!" Bonnie yells, simultaneously moving her arm out of Damon's grasp and fixing the vampire with a murderous glare; and if looks could_** kill**_, well you know…(Damn, she's pissed!)

"I didn't do any thing wrong!" Damon exclaims, running his hands through his hair before pulling mad-like at the ends. Big mouth Caroline, dense run and tell all Tyler and Matt, and _**his**_ lunatic girlfriend were going to drive him crazy!

At his admission, Bonnie's eyes become big with shock, anger, and indignation, and her nostrils flare in anger, and damn it Damon's made her even _**more**_ pissed.

"See?" the little witch exclaims infuriated. "The fact that you won't even _**admit**_ it…gosh you are the absolute _**worst!**_ _**I can't stand you!**_" she screams, stumbling and stuttering over her words at the immense feelings of rage churning inside of her.

"Well you're no walk in the park either, honey, let me tell you _**that!**_"

Probably not the best thing to say to a lethal, _**enraged**_, and powerful witch, but she's pissing him off, so he's going to hurt and piss her off!

Bonnie's irises darken at Damon's words, light brown/green turning a murky, muddy green.

"Screw you." She firmly bites out, staring coldly at the blue-eyed man before her. "Screw you and screw this relationship. I'm done with you; I don't know why I even tried in the first place!" she exclaims, cursing the lump in her throat and the water that threatens to gather in her eyes. Gosh he is such a _**jerk!**_ And he doesn't _**care!**_ That was the _**most**_ awful. He didn't care.

"_**I don't know why you tried either! Heck I can't do any thing right, right?**_" Damon yells back blindly, immensely enraged by the fact that she'd actually _**break up with him**_, and over _**this!**_ "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing if _**Elena and Caroline**_ asked _**you**_; you fuckin hypocrite! You know what, _**I'm**_ done with _**you!**_ I'm ending this relationship, this freakin joke!" he yells darkly, angrily.

All he did was go to a fuckin _**strip club!**_ Who gave a damn! He didn't! And he wasn't apologizing for it! Tyler and Jeremy had invited him, and who was _**he**_ to turn down a scantily-dressed buffet of women! It was a free fuckin country! They weren't _**married**_ for Christ's sakes! He could do whatever the hell – _**look at**_ whatever the hell he wanted!

"I already ended it dumbass; you can't end what's already over. And _**no!**_" Bonnie yells infuriated before calming her voice down slightly a cold and serious look on her face. "I wouldn't have done the same thing if _**Elena and Caroline**_ had asked me." She informs before shaking her head slightly and rolling her eyes in what looks like regret. "For some reason I was actually _**loyal**_ to you; I wouldn't have felt right doing that. How dumb of me to be so blindly trustworthy, huh?" she speaks, hurt and anger evident in her voice.

"No, you're dumb for different and far _**more**_ reasons than that! All I did was go to a fuckin strip club!"

The cruel and seemingly thoughtless words bring Bonnie's already heightened anger up to all new levels, and she struggles to keep herself from acting on her furious instincts.

"No big deal!" she repeats, nodding her head whole-heartedly, sarcasm ever-present in the action. "So if I just wanted to go to a Chip n' Dale with the girls –

"No way in hell!" Damon basically growls out, not even allowing the Bonnie to finish her _**sentence,**_ and even though she'd been expecting the answer, she hadn't expected the swiftness of it all. He was supposed to realize her point and realize that he was being unfair, but no such luck! She was a _**hypocrite?**_ He was the freakin hypocrite! So he'd be mad at _**her**_ for going to a strip club, but she wasn't supposed to be mad at _**him**_ for going to one?

Bonnie's eyes narrow with loathing and disgust for the man in before her, and she glares so hard and utterly venomous at the vampire, it almost seems she might burn a _**hole**_ right into him.

"Stay the hell out of my life." She bites out with finality before swiftly turning on her heels. If she never sees Damon Salvatore's face again, it'll be _**entirely**_ too soon!

Okay _**maybe**_ he was wrong, Damon realizes as he instantly sees the point of Bonnie's previous question that he all but walked **_straight_** into! Yeah he _**may**_ have been wrong for going to the strip club with the guys, but Tyler shouldn't have told freakin _**Matt**_..._**WHILE MATT WAS WITH HIS FREAKIN BIG MOUTHED GIRLFRIEND! **_And Damon did **_not_** do apologies. Damon did **_not_** apologise. And so...

"_**No**_, if anyone gets a fuckin dramatic exit; it's going to be fucking me!" he exclaims instead before reaching out and grabbing Bonnie's arm. And this is where anger and fury finally wins out…

_**"Get the hell off of me!"**_ the petite witch yells, using her powers to throw Damon off of her and into a wall in the sitting room just beyond the foyer.

The witch is livid, chest moving up and down as she pants angrily, anger basically _**radiating**_ off every one of her pores as she watches Damon swiftly regain his footing and glare at her with unsheathed fury, eyes bleeding black as he does so. And she should be scared, but she knows she can handle him.

"You know, I really _**hate**_ it when you use your powers on me, _**baby.**_" He grounds out slowly, conversationally, mouth in a vicious snarl, anger now shot up to new and previously unattained levels.

"I'm not your _**baby.**_ And I warned you not to touch me." Bonnie returns, unremorsefully carelessly shrugging her shoulders slightly at the explanation.

"Well next time, remind me _**again**_, before throwing me into a fuckin wall." Damon says, voice in faux calmness as he suddenly and quite swiftly launches himself at Bonnie and bites deeply and heartily into the skin of her left arm.

Bonnie barely registers what's happened but soon feels a pain in her left arm and looks down to see the bite marks and slowly rising blood.

Anger surges through the witch as she looks up and glares darkly at the Vampire who's swiftly moved back into the sitting room, and is _**smirking**_ at her in satisfaction of his handy work.

"You _**bastard.**_" Bonnie bites out furiously, hand covering the slightly bleeding bite.

"No, I had a dad, just didn't like him." Damon smiles, blue eyes twinking.

Bonnie growls before swiftly lifting his body, bringing him into the foyer, holding him in the air and hurling a couch at him.

The couch knocks him onto the ground hard, thanks to the extra strength her magic adds to it, and she grins in satisfaction. Who's in pain _**now?**_

"Go to hell." She spits at Damon before turning on her heels to leave.

"You first." the vampire grunts and Bonnie groans loudly at the pain and feeling of Damon biting into her right shoulder.

Bonnie quickly recovers from the move and furiously, nearly blinded by the anger, throws glasses, bottles of Scotch, Gin, Vodka, books, couches, any thing she sees at Damon all the whilst making her way further into the sitting room he's taking refuge in.

He's fast, but she manages to hit him a good amount of times, but each time she does, he's taking a bite out of her. Her arm, her shoulder, her knee...her neck, (he swiftly moves her shirt up) her stomach, her left breast, her inner thigh; each time the bites reach new and more sinful places, and each time their attacks become more erotic, sexual, Damon lingering (when he gets the chance) to suck and get a quick taste of the succulent liquid seeping from her wounds.

Bonnie feels herself becoming aroused, wet, as they continue their fight, and it's maddening. She's _**furious!**_ So painstakingly angry; she wants to _**kill**_ him, but my gosh she swears she's never been so turned on! She's growing hot and bothered and it's infuriating because she wants him so bad right now, _**and**_ she can clearly see from the raging battle in Damon's black orbs and his "out for all to see" protruding hardness that he wants her too.

They continue battling like this, both drowning in an overwhelming wave of lust, and both _**determined**_ not to give into this lust as they hurt one another: biting and hitting until they seemingly explode from the build-up of it all and Bonnie's back is crushed roughly against a wall, Damon pinning her there so strongly it almost hurts.

The blue-eyed vampire growls furiously before crashing his lips into the witch's, kissing her roughly, wildly, passionately, and Bonnie doesn't stop him. She wants this, _**needs**_ this release to let out all of the built up fury, anger, and now lust. She furiously bites down into his lip, causing Damon to hiss madly before letting out a loud and murderous growl, swiftly breaking away from her lips, and glaring dangerously at her with eyes that alternate between pitch bleeding black and blue before settling on the rage filled black.

The vampire grunts before suddenly and purposefully loosening the belt of his pants and forcing them, along with his boxers, below his butt.

His member pokes out as it's freed and Damon wastes no time in pulling – actually _**ripping**_ Bonnie's shorts off and pulling down her slightly damp panties, the realization of how wet she is only fueling his impatience as he snarls and plunges deep into her.

Bonnie gasps at the hard and sudden impact before letting out a long moan and simultaneously raking her nails, slowly and deeply over the expanse of Damon's back, trying to keep her balance, trying to hurt him. She wants to _**hurt**_ him because she's furious with him; she _**hates**_ him, hates what he's doing to her now, and how she's _**letting**_ it happen because she craves it _**just**_ as much as she despises it.

He pumps roughly, deeply, purposefully, _**furiously**_ into her at a slow, steady, agonizing pace, grunting as he pulls away, almost completely out of her before taking the next deep and forceful blow, his hard cock feeling wonderful in her tight pussy.

He does this over and over, never speeding, never slowing, keeping the same maddening pace and my gosh it's pushing her over the edge.

She moans softly and it's music to his ears. He honestly doesn't think he likes any sound better. And suddenly he's pumping into her like a dog, hasty for satisfaction: fast and eager, grunting, growling, and groaning as he does so.

Not even a minute later, he feels her body shudder as her orgasm ripples through her accompanied by a small whimper.

She's shaking like a leaf at the shattering pleasure. She's spent but he's still pumping madly, never ceasing, eager for a release from all of the anger, frustration, fury, and lust he feels inside. His thrusts become rougher, more violent and determined, and it's starting to hurt Bonnie, but before she can complain, he comes, his seedless fruits entering her body with one long and satisfied groan.

The orgasm ripples through him with the force of a Tsunami and Damon swears he's just experienced the best fuck of his life. As annoying, irritating, and maddening his fights with Bonnie were, this was one _**hell**_ of an end result!

Bonnie's head reels at the combination of hers and Damon's pleasure and for a moment she can barely manage to think straight. She's in a state of pure _**ecstasy**_, pleasure mounted, and lust still ever present in the air, but still, as a ripping under-current, she's angry, furious, _**disgusted**_ with herself for what she's just allowed to happen.

She closes her eyes and runs a slow and frustrated hand through her brown locks, suddenly feeing the need leave, _**now**_, as quick as possible. She can't stand to be around this pig of a man and she feels disgusted by him, but even more _**herself**_ for allowing him to have his way with her. She's _**drowning**_ in the disgust. She needs to get out of there.

Damon pants, huffs sort of as he finally pulls out of the witch, and Bonnie is immensely relieved that this whole **_painful_** night is about over. She can put her clothes back on (well her panties because Damon destroyed her pants) and leave.

But before she even has the chance to move to do so, she feels Damon's lips on her shoulder, pressed down with pressure and kissing her softly, lovingly, and she's nearly knocked off her feet by the passion and feeling he puts into the simple gesture.

"Sorry" he whispers softly into her skin; and Bonnie smiles a tired smile to herself, running a hand through Damon's dark locks and placing a kiss on top of his head as she holds him close to her because honestly that's all she'd wanted to hear.

**END**

**Author's note:**** Thanks for reading! Hope there weren't TOO many errors! On sister's computer and she's asking for it so I didn't have much time to proof-read! ****Please review and let me know what you thought! Love you guys! Oh and if you're a Steffonie fan, you've got to read "Vervain Tea" by **_**Albion19**_**! Such an AMAZING story and not NEARLY enough reviews! Please show her some of your amazing love! Also, another great Steffonie story: "The Price of Love" by **_**Ellechillin, **_**also a WONDERFUL story with not enough LOVE! Thanks guys! God bless!**

**WORDS OF WISDOM: Nobody's perfect! I say this time and time again but now I feel the need to stress it again! Nobody's perfect! We've all got flaws, all got weaknesses. (ONE of mine is tending to curse too much in my fics sometimes…) All we can do is pray and ask forgiveness and try to do better! Just strive to be a good person, that's all any one can ask for! Don't beat yourselves up too much, but not too little either! Lol! Have high expectations for yourself but know it's okay to make mistakes because you learn from them! So learn from your mishaps and try to do better! God bless!**


End file.
